Steven Universe: The Black Box
by Aceheroic
Summary: A short story about GregxRose! :D


**Steven Universe: The Black Box**

Greg looked down at the black box he held as he constantly took sips of his water. He went through the trouble of saving for it, looking for and buying it, and now it was all about to either be worth it, or destroy him completely beyond repair.

"Alright, Rose should be here for our date soon, so now all I need to do is be brave, patent, and ready to take any answer she gives me." He mumbled to himself before taking his 30th and final sip of his water.

The waiter noticed his glass was empty for the 4th time tonight and placed another one down for him. "Nervous sir?"

Greg nodded. "I'm way beyond. I think I haven't been this nervous since I left community college to try and make it as a solo rock star. What if Rose doesn't accept it? Then what would I be then?"

"Sir, I know the worst she can do is say 'no'. Besides," he then patted Greg on the back. "-you won't know, unless you ask." He said while leaving to serve other tables.

"You know what? He's right, maybe I'm just too nervous about her answer. I'll I have to do is suck it up, walk up to her, look her straight in the eye, and tell her that I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shouted as he ran out of the restaurant.

But just as he ran out the doors, he slammed into a tall pink lady who was just about to walk in to have dinner with him. She looked down and gasped. "Greg! Are you alright?!" Rose asked as she helped him to his feet.

Greg rubbed his forehead. "Geez, I almost forgot how tough you guys were. Sorry for running into you, babe." He apologized.

"It's quite alright, but weren't we supposed to be in there? I mean, that was the purpose of this date, right?" Rose asked confused.

"Well, I, yeah that was part of the reason for this date." He answered while picking up the black box.

Rose then chuckled. "Well, then let's head in shall we?" she asked before Greg stopped her from going in.

"Hang on Rose. Um, maybe we can skip dinner and take a walk down to the beach?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, but don't humans need nourishment to survive?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry, I already ate a little something before coming here. I'll be fine for tonight." He re-assured her, despite lying about the fact that he hadn't eaten all day.

She then smiled. "Alright, if you think you'll survive, I think the beach awaits us." She cooed as she took his hand.

Greg smiled as he led Rose to the beach. Then they sat there looking up at the stars talking about their days, well at least listen to Rose talk about her day.

"-, then Garnet summons her gauntlets and destroys the form. It was a tough situation and-," she then looks over to Greg, who was distracted by his black box. "Greg honey, what's on your mind?"

Greg blushed as he sighed. "Everything but the question is on my mind. Rose," he then turned to her. "We've been at this for a good 5 years, and I just want to say, I don't want to be in this level of our relationship anymore."

Rose, fearing the worst, was almost felt her gem crack internally. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, geez how should I put this?" he asked while gripping the box.

Rose then started to worry as she waited for his explanation. "How should I put this, what?!" she asked as she panicked a little.

Greg sighed as he presented the box to her. "Rose, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want to ask you," he then opened it. "Would you be my wife instead?"

Rose almost shattered to pieces when he first spoke; but after hearing the second part, her tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks as her eyes sparkled at the site of the large gold ring inside. "G-Greg…"

Greg looked down, afraid of what she might say. 'Here it comes.' He thought.

Rose then cried: "YES!" as she hugged Greg and floated to the skies above. "OFCOURSEOFCOURSE I'LL BE YOU WIFE! OH MY DIAMONDS YES!" she shouted as she then accidentally dropped Greg. "OPPS!" she gasped as she flew after him.

Greg, however, was too distracted by her answer to notice that he was falling to his supposed death. "S-she said yes." He muttered stupidly until he noticed that Rose was flying after him. He then turned around and yelled in terror as he saw the Earth get closer.

"OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES AND I'M GOING TO DIE!" he shouted as he closed his eyes.

But in the nick of time, Rose caught him before crash landing into the sand. She groaned in pain before looking down. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned for his well-being.

Greg opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "Y-yeah. Thanks for the save, babe."

Rose then sighed as she sat up to hug him. "Thank the stars you're alright. I'm sorry for dropping you like that! I was just so excited when you asked me, I j-,"

Greg interrupted her. "No, no, it's alright babe, I guess the real danger I was in was if you were going to say 'no'."

Rose smiled. "Well, who would want to say no to a gorgeous human being like you?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

He shared a laugh with her. 'A lot of people.' He thought to himself before they were interrupted by Rose's ring crashed into the sand next to them.

Greg tried to pick it up, but the ring was too hot from the fall. "Ow, well, looks like we have to wait until it cools off for a bit before putting it on." He said blushing.

Rose giggled. "Don't worry, I can always wait with you." She said winking before both cuddled with each other. 'Mrs. Universe. I kind of like the sound of that.' she thought to herself.

Both of them shared a moment of peace together while Garnet, Amethyst, and a very salty Pearl watched them from a distance.

"Oh. My. STARS! She's actually agreeing to this human ritual?!" Pearl growled.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. Why do you think they spent this long with each other? Not to get married?" she asked sarcastically.

"N-no, this isn't our way. Greg needs to be out of the picture before they tie the knot!" Pearl added.

"Chill-lax P, girl you're so thirsty now-a-days." She said as she left for the temple.

Pearl growled. "And what is that supposed to mean?! HEY! I'M NOT DONE SPEAKING TO YOU!" Pearl then ran after her.

Garnet was the only one left watching over them. She saw the foreseeable future in store for the two star lovers. She smiled. "The future looks bright for them, and their son." She said while leaving the scene.

 _ **Author's Notes: I'm back, well, back from the dead. Though I didn't think I would lose interest in the site, let me be the one to apologize for it all. But, I'll try to come back with some more stories and try to finish To Love Thy Self. Thank you all!**_

 _ **Love, Aceheroic.**_


End file.
